


Doodles

by KatMissMatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMissMatch/pseuds/KatMissMatch
Summary: I’m not stalking you, exactly, it’s just that you accidentally put my notebook in your bag and I’m waiting for a good moment to steal it back before you see the doodles of you I did in it...Sometimes better known as "The Fated Notebook Incident"
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Doodles

It was a typical Monday afternoon, the sun was shining outside, the teacher was droning on about history and you were sketching Nishinoya’s profile in your notebook. You hum a soft satisfied note as you decide that you have his likeness copied perfectly. The sketch has the same _trying-to-focus-but-decidedly-failing_ look as your crush, who is now repeatedly glancing at the clock. _Counting the minutes until class is over,_ you rightly assume. With a sigh you scribble down a few more notes from the board before getting distracted by the various Nishinoya doodles that are all over your notes. Today had been especially boring so there were more then usual, but the doodles themselves were a constant throughout your notebooks this past year. You had fallen for the rambunctious libero during your first year at Karasuno, he was always so... full of energy that you found it hard to look away, especially when he smiled.

The bell startles you from your daze and you start to zombie your way out of the seat, failing to notice the small ball of energy that was attempting to flee the classroom until he had all but ran into you – effectively knocking both your bags to the floor.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching wh-” You flinch before realizing what had happened. You sigh heavily, causing him to stop mid sentence, as you eye all the papers and school books that were now scattered over the floor. “Here.” His voice is a lot softer and lower then usual as he hands you a few of your books with a guilty look.

“I-it’s… o-okay.” You finish softly, not quite able to meet his eyes as you gather up your things.

“Well, I really gotta head over to practice now… but um, sorry again for bumping into you.” You nod a few times as he leaves. _It’s okay? That’s all you could manage?_ You groan at your own shyness as you double check all that you have all your notebooks. _One, two… Where is the one for history???_ It only takes you a few moments to confirm it isn’t on the floor or in your bag, which could only mean Nishinoya had taken it on accident. Which would be fine, except that _every damn page has doodles of him on it._

Surely you could just ask him for it back? If you could work up the guts to actually _talk_ around him, maybe… but you kinda sucked at that and the chances you would do so _before_ he went home and saw all those unmistakable drawings of himself in your notebook? Next to none. So you resolved to do the next best thing, you would have to steal it back without him noticing. You text your friend Sakura that you most likely wouldn’t be making it to your club activities today, as you take off running in an attempt to catch up with Nishinoya.

Finding him in the crowded hallway is harder then one would think, given his loud demeanor and high-energy personality. However you were both rather short and that left you rather unable to properly seek out the spiky-haired boy. With another sigh you simply head towards the club rooms and hope for the best. In a stroke of luck you spot Nishinoya when he jumps up, and onto, a 3rd year who’s roughly the size of a tree - if trees had man-buns and stuttered.

“N-noya!” The man-bun stuttered in surprise.

“Asahi!” You smile to yourself as he literally _hangs_ off the taller man. “You ready for practice man?”

“Y-yeah.”

You notice that Nishinoya hasn’t zipped up his bag and devise your plan. _If I can casually walk near him I should be able to just grab the notebook and then disappear into the sea of bodies, perks of being short._ With a steadying breath you begin to close the distance between yourself and Nishinoya, who is _still_ hanging off of Asahi without a care in the world. Your hands are a little shaky as you bob and weave trying to get close enough without drawing attention. _What if someone_ _thinks I’m stealing from him?_ You wonder with a little bit of horror at the idea of being accused of stealing, _your own notebook no less,_ you’re certain Nishinoya would certainly never speak with you again after _tha_ _t_. With a silent groan you pray no one will notice you as you reach out to snag the sky blue notebook you recognize as your own poking out of his bag…

“Yo! (Y/n)!” Sakura’s voice causes you to freeze and trip on your feet like the klutz you are. As you hit the floor you look up and notice Nishinoya looking at you oddly from his spot on Ashai’s back. You quickly look away, staring instead at the tile floor as you start to pick yourself up. “Are you _okay_?” You accept her offered hand with a sigh and a blush.

“I’m fine...” The look on her face is a doubtful one. “ _Nishinoyaacciedentallytookmynotebookfullofpicturesifhisfacean-”_ You start blurting it out in one breath when she holds up a hand to stop you.

“All I caught was Nishinoya and notebook. Explain.” She drags you to a quieter corner and you quickly explain the situation.

“And that’s why I need to steal it back before he goes home…”

“Girl, you really should just try _talking_ to him.”

“We both know I am essentially a bumbling, stuttering idiot anytime he even looks at me...” She pats your shoulder gently.

“That’s true, do you want me to ask for you?”

“That would just make me seem really stupid not being able to ask myself… No, I’m telling you stealing it back _is_ the best option.” She sighs.

“Well, what’s your plan then?” You think it over for a moment.

“Well most of the sports teams leave their bags in the club rooms, which _should_ be empty since everyone will be in the gym for practice. So I’ll just slip in, grab my notebook and he never has to know.” You nod, confident in your plan as Sakura shakes her head at you.

“You’re utterly ridiculous… but I suppose you already know that.” You nod a little sheepishly, it’s not as if you’re completely oblivious to how painfully shy you are about anything and everything relating to one Nishinoya Yuu…

It’s just that you’ve yet to figure out what you were supposed to do about it. He was always so _loud_ and excited, and you loved that about him… you envied his ability to be so carefree when you yourself can hardly work up the courage to speak around strangers. That bright, almost overbearing personality, that drew you to him in the first place is unfortunately also the number one reason you struggle to even approach him.

“Be careful, I don’t want to hear that you got suspended for stealing or something equally crazy...” You nod quickly as she heads for the art room with a sigh and shaking her head.

_Can they really suspend you for “stealing” your own notebook?_ You decide not to worry about it too much as you head for the club rooms. _Alright, which of these is for the boys’ volleyball team again?_

You’re ~~discreetly~~ reading the labels above the doors as you pass each door until you find one that reads _‘Boys Volleyball’._ After checking to see if anyone is around to catch you, you open the door and shut it swiftly behind you.

The room is smaller then you were expecting. Two large shelves line the side walls, a single desk and a couple lockers against the far wall, a poster and a club jacket hang next to the window.

There are several open boxes with things like towels or sports tape, a bin of volleyballs and 14 school bags scattered across various shelves. _Oh great… 14 school bags to shift through, what color is Nishinoya’s bag again? … I think it’s red...ish. Maybe…_?

Honestly you don’t usually see him outside of class where you’re often too busy sketching his likeness into your notebook _(Or you know, actually paying attention_ _to class_ _)_ to check out his school bag… But red bags was as good a place to start as any… You quickly and carefully try to poke through the bags without invading anyone’s privacy, all you want is your stupid notebook back. You honestly don’t _want_ to know what most high-school boys carry around all day… There is only one red bag left when you hear footsteps outside the door. _Shitshitshit!!!_ You glance around the room for somewhere to hide as Sakura’s words echo in your mind. _‘_ _I don’t want to hear that you got suspended for stealing or something...’_

Your gaze settles on the lockers and you quickly throw one open and stuff yourself in alongside several (you hope)unused jerseys and stuff a hand over your mouth to conceal your now panicked breathing just as the door slides open.

“You really sure I can borrow your notes dude?” You don’t know the first voice, but you immediately recognize the second.

“Of course dude!” _Nishinoya…_

“Thanks man.”

“No problem Ryu!” You hear some shuffling as you try to be as quiet as possible. “...What’s this?”

“What’s up Noya?”

“This notebook… It isn’t mine.” You could’ve sworn your heart stopped.

“Oh? So who’s is it?” There was a moment of silence, as you resisted the urge to bolt out of that locker, snatch the notebook, run home and transfer schools tomorrow.

“It must be (y/n)-san’s, I accidentally bumped into her in class today...”

“Oho? _‘accidentally’_ huh?” The was a muffled thump, that you thought might’ve been a punch? Or maybe an elbow?

“It wasn’t like _that...”_ The voices are moving away from you and you hear the door open and shut once more. You let out a sigh of relief and wait a minute or so before coming out. Unfortunately for you, that last red bag _was_ Nishinoya’s... and he had taken it, and your notebook with him.

_He’s going to open it… he’s going to open it and find out… He’s at practice right now which means the whole TEAM is going to know!_ You don’t even bother suppressing the groan that bubbles up at the thought of the _entire_ volleyball team knowing that you draw Nishinoya everyday like some kind of stalker… With no reason to hang around the club room asking to get caught, you decide to give up and go home before anything else embarrassing can happen.

You’re not really paying attention to where you’re going, too busy weighing the pros and cons of transferring schools to realize that you had headed towards the art room out of habit. It was your favorite place in the school and you had come here many times whenever something was wrong. Be it bullies or issues at home, you had always taken comfort in art. There was something undeniably therapeutic about freeing your emotions onto canvas.

“She’s not here today. Would you like me to return it for you?” The sound of Sakura’s voice makes you look up. There she was, standing in the hallway talking to none other then Nishinoya.

“No, I’d rather return it myself. I sort of need to talk to her about something...” You gasp and duck into the staircase as they both turn towards the sound, catching only a glimpse of you as you fled. “Wait!” You hear him call out but ignore it as you run down the stairs and out of the school. You run blindly for a few moments before ducking behind one of the gyms and collapsing.

_Ugh, he opened it already! He totally thinks I’m a stalker and he’s going to tell me to stay away from him and stop drawing him like a creep…_ Today was the absolute _worst._ Sitting there in the dirt you tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall, they fell silently down your cheeks for a few moments before you wiped them away. _At least it couldn’t possibly get any worse… right?_

When a shadow falls over you, you look up and decide you were wrong, it can always get worse. Nishinoya drops down to balance on the balls of his feet, making himself eye level with you. You’re suddenly hyper aware of the dirt and tears spread across your face, of how your eyes are probably red and you shrink under his gaze, pressing back against the wall as if you might able to phase through it to escape.

“Um, here… I’m pretty sure this is yours.” His voice is once again uncharacteristically soft as he hands you your notebook.

“T-thank you...” You stutter out. “D-did you… o-open it?” He looks surprised and shakes his head no.

“I didn’t need too, I knew it was yours right away.” You breath a sigh of relief. “You must be really worried about a test if you were this worried about getting your notebook back…” Nishinoya is grinning so much you can’t help but return the smile, even if yours is much smaller and a little shaky.

“N-not really...”

“Oh? Then why were you following me all afternoon, if not to get this back? Or were you trying to avoid me? I’m pretty sure I saw you run away earlier...” He seems to be thinking aloud.

“I w-wanted my notebook… but n-not because of a test or anything like that...” Your voice is shaky and soft.

“Then what was so important?” He asks blatantly curious. Nishinoya has the cutest expression on his face with his head cocked a little to the side and you can’t help but blush and hide behind your notebook. “Aww, I’m not scary looking or something am I? I don’t mean to be...” A giggle escapes you as you take in the look on his face. It’s somewhere between distressed, depressed and apologetic, morphing into embarrassment and confusion when he hears you giggle.

“You’re not… scary, or anything like that...” He smiles, before looking confused.

“Then why are you always so nervous around me?”

“W-w-well...” You trail off, nervously biting your lip. _Should I tell him?_ _Heck_ _CAN I_ _even_ _tell him?_

“(y/n)?” You look up into a pair of warm honey colored eyes and your breath catches. You simply open your notebook and hold it out as your face heats up, undoubtedly turning a bright shade of red. You notice as his jaw drops. “There are _amazing..._ ”

“ _That’s_ the first thing that comes to mind?” You’re _shocked._ “Not ‘ _Oh hey, she draws me all the time? How stalkerish’_ or ‘ _God. How much time does this chick spend staring at me? Creepy...’”_ This time it’s Nishinoya who laughs.

“ _That’s_ what you were worried about? That I’d think you were weird or something?” You nod shyly, embarrassed by everything you had blurted out. “Well, I don’t dunno why you chose me to draw, but you’re clearly amazingly talented and it’s kinda embarrassing…” He was rubbing the back of his head, smiling softly.

“Because you’re amazing.”You say rather bluntly, before covering your mouth as if you could somehow take them back.

“Huh?” One look at his clueless face leaves you smiling and feeling a little braver.

“I said it’s because you’re amazing.” He flushes, his cheeks and ears burning red (much like your own). “At least, I think you are anyway...”

“Normally, I’d agree – but honestly, these drawings look even _better_ then me!” You couldn’t help the giggle that came out.

“That’s not even possible!”

“I’m telling you, I don’t look _that_ good!”

“And I’m saying you definitely _do.”_ You both flush at your words before you’re both laughing hard enough that Nishinoya actually fell backwards, sitting back up he looks at you with a grin. “So... now what?” He seems to think about this.

“Well, I’m _super_ late for practice… but, would you want to come watch? I promise you can sketch me as much as you want, no judgment.” You raise an eyebrow at him.

“You want me to come sketch you while you practice?”

“Well yeah, but I was mostly thinking that if you come to practice with me then I could walk you home after…” He stands and offers you a hand up. “Whaddya say?” You gingerly take his hand.

“Alright, are you sure the rest of your team won’t mind that I made you late?”

“Well… Daichi is probably gonna yell at me, but don’t worry! I wouldn’t let him blame you.”

He starts leading you to a different gym without releasing your hand. You’re half running just to keep up as he all but drags you back to his practice. He enters with a loud.

“I’m _baaaaaaack!_ ”

“Noya, what took so long?” A taller guy that you recognize as one of the third years turns as he addresses Noya, glancing at your still joined hands. “Oh. Who’s this?”

“Daichi this is (y/n)-san, I promised to walk her home since I accidentally stole her notebook earlier, so she’s gonna watch our practice.

“Oh. Okay…” You wave shyly.

“I-I hope you don’t mind...” He smiles reassuringly.

“Not at all. Alright everyone, enough staring back to practice!” He turns and begins getting the rest of the team re-focused on practice.

“You can sit with Kiyoko and Yachi if you want, they’re really nice.”

“O-okay...” He points to where the mangers are sitting and finally lets go of your hand.

That night after practice your sketchbook is sporting several new pages of action shots, mostly of Nishinoya, but you had admittedly enjoyed the challenge of trying to capture the motions of spiking.

The managers had been super nice and made sure you never got clocked with a stray ball while you were too busy drawing to pay attention. Yachi spent several minutes admiring the sketches while you blushed profusely and insisted they really weren’t _that_ amazing…

When practice finally wrapped up for the night is was already dark outside. You helped Kiyoko and Yachi tidy up the gym while the boys got changed, almost jumping out of your skin when Nishinoya ran back in, yelling.

“Hey! You ready to walk home?”

“Ah, yeah. I think so...” Your reply was almost a whisper.

“Great! Let’s go!” You wave bye to the girls and timidly follow Nishinoya outside.

The walk home was a mix of awkward exchanges and easy conversation. While you both were easily embarrassed when your hands brushed against each other, or when you tripped and should’ve landed face first in the dirt except Nishinoya had caught you, and your faces were _really_ close. You found that talking was easier then you thought, he was happy to tell you all about volleyball and explain all the movements and positions. In exchange you showed him more of your art, both of him and of other things. He really liked a lot of your work and declared that he was _‘honored to be your muse’_. Which had made you laugh, and ask if he wouldn’t mind posing for you sometime. He had agreed with a very red face and a slight stutter of his own.

One afternoon of posing had led to getting lunch together, which soon led to you attending his practices regularly. Sometimes you still sketched them and other times you just cheered for Noya, especially at practice games. He would always walk you home afterwards, even though it was a little out of his way. You slowly got to know the team from being around so often, both at practice and from Noya dragging you to have lunch with him. They were a great bunch that you found yourself relaxing around more and more, Yachi even asked you to draw up the team poster when they qualified for nationals. You only pouted a little when she insisted on having a spiking shot rather then a receive. ( _You might be biased, but you thought Noya’s receives were pretty amazing.)_

It had been several months since the fated ‘ _Notebook Incident’_ , you and Noya had become close friends. Slowly but surely you had become more confident and sure of yourself and Noya seemed to settle down a little. He was still a ball of energy that shouted most of the time, but he also had quiet moments now, usually with you. You were no longer being bullied at school after you had stood up for yourself at lunch one day and the entire volleyball team had backed you up. Sakura had begun teasing you relentlessly about Noya, asking almost daily. ‘ _So are you dating, you know_ _ **offically,**_ _yet?’_ To which you always said no, but mostly you just weren’t really sure.

You attended all his games, often went to the practices and he walked you home almost everyday… but you never held hands or anything like that. He would gladly be your ‘ _muse’_ and model for you, then you would grab lunch or dinner together… but it wasn’t like you asked him to pose nude, or anything outrageous. ( _The thought had definitely crossed your mind though)._

_Were you dating and he was just taking things **really** slowly?_

_Or were you just friends?_

_Did he even want to be more then friends?_

_Hell, had he somehow **not** realized your feelings after all this time?_

One day you had had enough of wondering, so you decide the best course of action is just to ask him. So that night while he was walking you home as always you tried to do just that.

“Hey Noya?” You fidgeted with your sleeve while debating how you would word it...

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“What am I to you?” His face went a little pink.

“Well uh… You’re amazing and nice and funny and-”

“ _Noya,_ that’s not want I meant…” He rubs the back of his head nervously.

“W-well…” You sigh and grab his other hand, looking intently into those honey eyes as you try again.

“What... are we Noya?” He gulps, taking half a step back.

“Well, um… we’re… friends, right?”

“Oh.” Your face falls and you let his hand drop to his side.

“(y/n)?”

“I just… I dunno Noya, I kind of thought my feelings were obvious from the start… I like being friends with you, I do. I love hanging out with you and the team, even if I hate watching you flirt with Kiyoko... But, I just... thought that maybe we were… well, a little more then friends at this point.” You can’t stop the tears that well up in your eyes, you try to wipe them away before they can fall.

He blinks several times in complete silence before he literally throws himself to the ground, bowing for forgiveness before kneeling as he looks up at you. You are used to his dramatics, but this is enough to make even you pause.

“I’m sorry! I made you cry again…” He takes your hand gently. “(y/n), would you go on a date with me this weekend? We can do whatever you want- movie, food, shopping, me posing for 8 hours, anything you want. My way of apologizing for being an idiot who never properly asked you out earlier.” Your eyes are wide as you take in the earnest look on his face. “I didn’t want to ask you out, if you didn’t feel the same… Because I really like hanging out with you and bragging about getting to be your muse – even when that means sitting in one spot for hours, just to talk to you…” You laugh and pull him to his feet and into a hug.

“You idiot. I love you.” You can feel his face heating up as you hug him tighter.

“So yes to Saturday then?” You chuckle.

“Yeah, we can do Saturday after practice.” He grins widely.

“Great! What are we doing then?” You hum thoughtfully.

“Would you teach me how to play volleyball? I could swing by with lunch towards the end of practice and we could borrow the gym for a couple hours...” His eyes lit up and he grabs your chin pulling you in for a quick, and completely unexpected, kiss. Over almost as soon as it began you give him a questioning look.

“You’re perfect. I just… I’ve thought about that a lot, and then you asked me to teach you volleyball and I couldn’t help myself.” You giggle at the honesty written all over his face.

“You’re so ridiculous Yuu!” He flushes at the use of his first name.

“But you love it.”

“I do, I really _really_ do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> I live for comments so let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
